Reunion
by Rune EX
Summary: Tails had lost his whole family...But now he has a chance on finding his baby brother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A Distant Face from the Past.

----

Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Sonic characters. I do however own Red.

Author's Note: This story is about Tails, finding his little brother. I did put some elements of the comics and the game together. This chapter is a bit sad...Don't flame me for what I had Tails do. I picked that, because, it's better than being addicted to drugs. Don't worry the next chapter should have some comedy and happy stuff in it.

----

_Hold fast to your hopes and dreams. Never let some one take them away from you._

----

Two years have passed since the Metal Madness incident. Shadow, had disappeared, saying "I have a promise I must keep." Their have been rumors of a black hedgehog helping people in peril. Rouge hung around with Knuckles for a while, before she went off on another treasure hunt. Before leaving, she gave Knuckles a locket and told him, "Keep this safe for me..." No one knows what happened to Omega. Amy, Cream, Biggs, both the Chao, and Froggy went back to Knothole, to report to Princess Sally. The Choatix Detectives, went in search for their old friend Mighty. Knuckles, of course, went back to the floating island and protecting the Master Emerald, even after Rouge left. Sonic stayed with Tails for a year, before the he went and answered the call of adventure. After a year of being alone, Tails fell into a depression. The weight of what happened to him over the years. He knew his parents were dead, he saw it happen. He saw them robotized right in front of him and later, he saw them be crush to death. He held on to a single hope, that his little brother, Kilo Metre "Red" Prower, is alive and escaped robotizing and is alive and well. He believed, thinking he escaped. But now, he believes that his hope is futile. And this is where we start the story.

----

Tails is in his room, looking at a photo of his family. His Father and Mother in the back, looking proud, and his little brother next to him. It's amazing how much his little brother looked like Tails. If it wasn't for the younger Prower's Reddish fur and Single tail, the two would be identical. After a little while, Tails sighed, and put the picture on the desk he was at, and opened another drawer. He took out a white towel with some dark red stains on it and spreads it across the table. Than he reached in again and pulled out a knife. He put his right arm on the towel.

----

A few minutes earlier, Sonic came running up to the house. Part of his left armed is bandaged up and he has a pissed off look on his face. He ran to the door and opened it and started to search every room downstairs, before running upstairs and into Tails's room. He opened the door and stared in shock at what he saw. There was cut already on Tails's wrist and Tails sliced the knife across his wrist again, causing a much deeper cut. Sonic finally regained his senses, when he saw the look of relief on Tails's face, and sprinted across the room and knocked the blade out of Tails's hand.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sonic screamed at Tails, who is scrambling towards the knife. Sonic grabbed Tails by the tails forced him down in the chair. Sonic rushed out of the room and came back in 8 seconds. "Now," Sonic said, a bit calmer, "why did you become a cutter?" Sonic began to clean and dress the wound, wincing at the amount of scars he could see on the wrist. "And why did you attack me in the woods?"

Tails glares at Sonic, "I didn't attack you. And why should I tell you, why I do this. Its not like you give a crap about what I do anyways." Tails says venomly, but both of his ears flatten down on his head when he sees the hurt look sonic has on his face. "It's true though. The whole year, that you were gone, you didn't call or write. You didn't care about what I was doing...no one did...you all just hang around me when you need something built or fixed." He looks down at the floor, and starts to cry quietly.

Sonic just shakes his head and walks towards the knife. "You may be a genius, but you're such an idiot." He says as he picks the knife up, opens up the window, and throws the knife as far away as he could. "You think just because we haven't visited you in a while, that we don't like you? You are such a fool. We were busy, doing something for you." Sonic said, walking back to Tails. "For one year, Me, Knuckles, Sally, Amy, Cream, Big, The Chaotix Detectives, and even Rouge have been searching, for the reminds of your parents." With that, Tails looked at Sonic with a confused look. "We found most of their pieces. We wanted you…to be able to say goodbye this time." Sonic said tearfully, and looked at the picture and he chuckled.

_SO that's who attacked me._

"Tails go to the forest near the Mystic Ruins...There is something there, that you'll like." Sonic said, and he started to push Tails out the door. After Tail's left, Sonic started to clean up the house for Tails."

_To be Continued_

----

Please Read and Review. And to all you tails Fan out their...Just to let you know, I am a huge Tails fan too...But anything except this...well, it didn't work good. Um I figure out how to make it up to you soon. Please keep flame to a min. I'll have the next chapter up soon, it will have no Cutter tails in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A Distant Face in the Shadows.

----

Rune EX: This….really shouldn't have taken me this long to write this.

Red: Yeah, you are right about that, but noooo you had to wait until you had to get and beat Shadow the Hedgehog.  
Rune EX: …eye twitches

Dark Falcon: And the fact that you tried fighting writer's block with a wet noodle. I never have seen anything more pathetic. And when are you going to write more of you MMX Chronicles. Like, oh I don't know, the first part, The Genploid, instead of the Second part, Their Greatest Fears.

Rune EX: Both of you shut up. And I'll update that thing soon enough, when I feel like it. DO you really want to be hurt that badly? And Red shouldn't you be half crazed and in the forest taps foot impatiently like right NOW.  
Red: is eating ice cream, and looks up confused Why should I?  
Rune EX: GET INTO CHARACTER NOW!  
Dark Falcon: Pssst. You should do what he says. shows Red part of the script to The Genploid

Red: reads Oo What the? rereads OO How the hell did you survive that.

Dark Falcon: Luck, I guess. And that's when he wasn't even trying, to think of an injury for me.

Red: Crap! runs off to the forest  
Rune EX: Care to do the honors of responding to the reviews?

Dark Falcon: MysticStarLegacy – Thanks for the review. Yeah, it was sad. Don't know what mood Rune was in, but it was a different than the mood he was when he made the basic script to his MMX Chronicles Fic, why couldn't he be in that mood.

Rune EX: Because it wouldn't of been as funny or dramatic.

Dark Falcon: I hate you so much. Anyways, Chuboy – Thanks for the advice, he's paying more attention to his adverbs and tense this time as long as the grammical errors.

And as always Rune EX does not claim any ownership to any of the Sonic Characters. He does however own Red and me.

Rune EX: Now on with the story, I have to go look for where I misplaced my humor gland. :P

----

_Dreams can quickly become nightmares_

----

Tails just stood outside his house, blinking and shaking angrily.

_I was in my room, and Sonic, just kicked me out, of...my...own...house...I'm going to kill him._

Tails whirled around quickly and started to pound on the door. "Let me in you blue menace!" He screamed.

Sonic popped his head out the window and calmly replied, "No. Now go, to the Mystic Ruins, or else."

"Or else what?"

Sonic chuckled, and chucked a baseball at Tails. "Or else face the wrath of the hail of sports equipment." And to show that he wasn't kidding, Sonic started to throw baseballs, footballs, soccer balls, baseball bats, and baseball bat weights, at the poor kid.

Tails eeped and sped away from the crazy blue hedgehog. He was going at full speed and was able to avoid everyone until he got to the train station. He rammed into a person. A person with white fur and purple wings. "Shit." Tails mumbled as he got up, and than he started to stutter as he saw who it was. "S-s-s-sorry, about that R-r-r-rouge. Don't hurt me." And under his breath he added, "much." He tried to help her up but she smacked his hand away. And that's when he notice that her ear was bandaged up. "What happene..OOF." Was all he could get out before Rouge kicked him into the wall.

"You happened, you little piece of sh..." She began to say before she thought for a second. _Tails's fur isn't reddish...He couldn't of been the one to attack me...but still, they looked so alike._ She was staring at Tails

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Tails said as cruelly and sarcastically as possible for him. "Or do you just love putting on that fake façade for me? You fucking bitch." Tails continued as he got up. "Stop fucking faking for once, you goddamn whore." He was walking slowly to Rouge, that same hatred in his eyes that he had when he was talking to Sonic had returned. "Why don't you go, fuck yourself? Since the only person that will ever love you is, yourself. Not Knuckles, Sonic, Me, or" and he said this very cruelly, "Shadow."

That was all Rouge could take. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Bastard. Don't. You. Ever. Dare. Talk. To. Me. Like. That. What the hell happened to you?" Her eyes looked like she was about to kill him. "Where the hell did you learn to talk like that, you're too young to know those words."

Tails wheezed out. "Its...amazing...what's on...the internet."

Rouges cell phone rang and with her free hand she answered it. "Talk to me." She said gruffly.

----

Meanwhile out side the Mystic Ruins, Shadow was losing his IQ points listening to some fat mobster talking.

"Youse gots dat? Youse understands da plan?" The fat man said.

"Yes, youse iz going to pays me to kills da machine things and maybes the Red fox thing dead." Shadow said mockingly as he walked away to the forest. He muttered "I want my wasted time and IQ points back damnit."

The Fatass seethed with raged, hated being talked to like that. He got on his phone and called his boys up.

----

In the forest, a reddish-tan fox made his way into a cave. He staggered onto a tattered purple robe and feel asleep. His eyes, before closing, where misted over in confusion.

----

That's it, please Review.


End file.
